Sakura Atau Karin
by chan-ame
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke merenungi nasib jomblonya karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan balas dendamnya dibandingkan wanita. Ketika ia sedang merenung, ada dua gadis yang muncul dikepalanya. Sakura, teman masa kecilnya dan Karin, teman satu timnya di TAKA. Siapakah yang akan Sasuke pilih?


**Sakura atau Karin?**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Uchiha Sasuke merenungi nasib jomblonya karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan balas dendamnya dibandingkan wanita. Ketika ia sedang merenung, ada dua gadis yang muncul dikepalanya. Sakura, teman masa kecilnya dan Karin, teman satu timnya di TAKA. Siapakah yang akan Sasuke pilih?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T, Romance, Sasuke U**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, Humor aneh,**

**Menyebabkan gangguan pada kotak tertawa anda**

**Sasuke POV**

Sore ini terasa begitu sejuk. Sejak kemarin, aku tak pernah setenang ini. Duduk dibawah pohon dengan hembusan angin sore yang menenangkan hati.

Kupejamkan mataku. Eh, ada air yang mengalir. Aku menangis? Huh kenapa aku jadi melow begini?

Padahal, dari dulu aku sudah terbiasa menjalani kerasnya hidup. Bahkan berjalan di kegelapan yang penuh kebencian adalah jalan yang kupilih.

Ya, seumur hidupku kujalani hanya untuk balas dendam. Sampai-sampai aku tak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan benar.

Aku masih sendiri tanpa kekasih yang mendampingi.

Hmm..

Kekasih ya?

Dulu, saat di akademi ninja Konoha, aku sangat populer. Semua gadis menyukaiku. Dengan mudah aku pasti bisa memilih pasangan jika aku masih berada di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada teman satu timku di tim 7. Haruno Sakura.

Gadis manis berambut pink yang sangat cengeng namun baik hatinya. Dia sangat menyukaiku sepertinya.

Aku ingat bagaimana dia selalu tersenyum padaku, bagaimana dia perhatian padaku, bagaimana dia selalu peduli padaku, dan bagaimana saat dia menangis ketika aku akan pergi.

Mungkin dia cocok jika kujadikan kekasih.

Hmm..

Apa saat ini dia masih menyukaiku? Apa ia masih suka memikirkanku? Seperti apa dia sekarang? Masih cengengkah?

Yang aku tau hanya satu. Pasti dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik saat ini. Ya.. Cantik seperti bunga Sakura yang tengah mekar. Sesuai dengan namanya.

Apa aku harus kembali ke Konoha dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat merindukannya?

Dialah satu-satunya gadis yang dekat padaku selama hidupku. Hanya dia, hanya Sakura saja.

DUAAAAKKK!

"KARIN! Ada apa sih denganmu?!"

"Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Suigetsu bodoh!"

"Eeeh? Apa yang salah dariku? Aku kan cuma bilang, benar kan kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Eh..oh..um..a..ano.. TIDAK! Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"

DUAAAAAAAK!

Tidak, Sakura bukan satu-satunya gadis yang ada dalam hidupku. Ada lagi seorang gadis di dalam hidupku.

Ya, dia..

Gadis berambut merah rekan satu tim ku di TAKA. Yang barusan menghajar Suigetsu habis-habisan.

Dia...

Karin.

"Oy... Sasuke.. Kau di sana rupanya..." Suigetsu berlari ke arahku dan bersembunyi di belakangku.

Karin yang tengah mengejarnya dengan wajah ganas, mendadak memelambatkan larinya sambil membetulkan rambutnya. Wajah galaknya pun telah berubah menjadi wajah imut. Perlahan ia melepas kaca matanya dan mengibaskan rambut merahnya yang panjang itu.

"Sasukeeey…" panggil Karin dengan nada mesra kepadaku.

Karin, dia itu sebenarnya cantik dan dia juga sangat sexy.

Walaupun dia tak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku tau dia sangat menyukaiku. Orang bodoh sekaipun dapat melihatnya.

Gadis ini memang sangat aneh, berisik dan menyebalkan. Dia gadis aneh yang membuatku bingung. Tapi jujur, aku selalu berdebar ketika sifat manjanya kumat padaku. Apalagi ketika ia sedang mengobati lukaku.

Desahannya ketika aku menghisap cakranya membuatku merasakan hal aneh yang tak pernah kurasakan pada siapapun.

Aneh tapi...

Menantangku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kumengerti.

Apa dia saja ya yang harus kujadikan kekasihku?

Dia cukup cantik dan dia peduli padaku. Apalagi sekarang dialah satu-satunya wanita yang berada didekatku.

Daripada aku kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu Sakura, mungkin dia akan menghalangi jalanku.

Tidak, bukan mungkin..

Tapi PASTI dia menghalangi jalan yang kupilih.

Kalau Karin, dia pasti akan tetap melangkah bersamaku.

Hmmmm...

Siapakah yang harus kupilih?

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke !" Naruto meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan nada lantang.

Sebenarnya Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Yamato sedang dalam misi mengantar gulungan penting ke Kumogakure.

Namun, siapa sangka tim Kakashi yang diketuai oleh Yamato itu bertemu dengan tim TAKA di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Cih, orang-orang Konoha rupanya." celetuk Suigetsu sambil menyeringai hingga gigi-gigi tajamnya terlihat jelas.

Jugo, Karin, dan juga Suigetsu sudah siap di posisi mereka masing-masing untuk melindungi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sementara itu Naruto, Sai, dan Yamato pun sudah memasang kuda-kuda mereka.

**Sasuke POV**

Apa-apaan ini ? Di saat aku memang sedang memikirkannya, dia malah muncul di hadapanku.

Dan dia...

Benar-benar cantik.

Sakura telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang sungguh menawan.

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilih Karin? Tapi...

Tapi...

Sakura memang tak pernah pergi dari hatiku selama ini.

Dia cinta pertamaku.

Aaaargggghh! Aku bingung!

"Sasuke, daijoubu?" tanya Karin padaku. Dari tatapannya, kurasa dia khawatir padaku.

"Hn..daijoubu, Karin-chan."

Eh?

Apa yang ku katakan barusan?

Waaaaaaaaa! Aku kelepasan, kenapa aku memanggilnya Karin-chan! Karin memang sangat imut aku tak bisa menahannya aaaaaaarrrrrghh….

Kulihat semuanya terdiam.

Apalagi Karin. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya.

Dan Sakura,

Eh? Kenapa wajahnya merah juga?

"Grrrrr... SHANARO!"

DUAAAAAAKKK!

BLEDAAAAARRRR….

Apa?! Sakura meninju bumi hingga buminya hancur dan terbelah-belah menjadi puing-puing bebatuan?!

Apa dia marah padaku? Gawat!

Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau Sakura kini telah menjadi gadis yang semengerikan itu. Padahal dulunya dia sangat lembut dan anggun sekali.

Serangannya sangat berbahaya, seandainya aku tak mengelak, mungkin aku sudah mati.

"HEY manusia pink! Beraninya kau mencoba menghajar Sasuke!" teriak Karin.

"DIAM KAU MATA EMPAT! Jangan sok cantik kau ya mentang-mentang kau satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun ya!" Sakura berteriak juga membalas teriakkan Karin.

"Apa kau bilang pink?! Kau... Belum pernah dihajar ya?!" Suigetsu dan Juugo memegangi pundak Karin yang sudah mengamuk itu.

"Kau yang ingin kuhajar! Bodoh!" Sai, Yamato, dan Naruto pun memegangi Sakura.

**Normal POV**

"HENTIKAN! CUKUP! Karin, Sakura..." kata Sasuke dengan tegasnya untuk menghentikan amukan mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau membelanya hah Sasuke-kun? Kau lebih membela dia yang baru kau temui dibandingkan aku yang selalu bersamamu sedari kita masih kecil? Kau lupa kalau hanya aku yang selalu perhatian padamu? Kau lupa dengan semua kenangan kita hah?!" bentak Sakura dengan nada bicara sinis.

"Ti..tidak, aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya-" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke terlihat gugup. Ucapannya pun dipotong oleh Karin.

"Kau tak membelaku Sasukey ?" ucap Karin dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Bu..bukan begitu.. aku hanya.." Sasuke terlihat sangat panik.

Sementara itu, kelima penonton lain hanya bingung dan saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Hey Juugo, bukankah Sasuke terlihat aneh?" tanya Suigetsu yang sedang berjongkok dan meminum airnya degan santai.

"Hmm. Kurasa kau benar. Ada apa dengannya ya?" Juugo jadi terliht bingung,

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin si cantik berambut pink itu pacarnya. Dan kini dia juga menyukai Karin. Masuk akal bukan?" Suigetsu memamerkan gigi tajamnya.

"Entahlah." jawab Juugo stay cool.

"Ne Naruto, apa Sasuke memang penggugup seperti itu?" kata Sai seraya menunjuk Sasuke yang tengah diomeli oleh dua gadis itu.

"Kudengar dia pria dingin yang sangat keren. Tapi kurasa, dia tak seperti itu." tambah Yamato.

"Hmm... Setahuku sih dia tak pernah seperti itu. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa dia berubah-ttebayo." sahut Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Jadi intinya, kau pilih siapa Sasuke-kun. Kau mau tetap jadi penjahat bersama si MATA EMPAT itu atau pulang ke Konoha bersamaku?!" tegas Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Karin.

"TENTU SAJA! DIA AKAN TETAP BERSAMAKU PINK!" bentak Karin pada Sakura.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM MATA EMPAT! Aku sedang bicara pada Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau yang diam! DASAR MONSTER SOK CANTIK!"

**Sasuke POV**

Astaga! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Memang benar aku menyukai mereka berdua. Tapi, dalam keadaan seperti ini, mana bisa aku memilih salah satu di antara mereka.

"Sudah jangan buang-buang waktu-ttebayo.. Sasuke! Pulanglah!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Tidak semudah itu rambut nanas!" Suigetsu mengacungkan pedangnya untuk menghalangi Naruto menuju kepadaku. Lalu, berkelahilah mereka berdua.

"Naruto!" pria pucat entah siapa namanya itu mencoba membantu Naruto. Tapi Juugo juga mulai membantu Suigetsu.

Sementara itu, ninja yang setua Kakashi itu tengah melerai Sakura dan Karin yang sibuk berkelahi ala ABG perempuan itu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sebaiknya aku lari saja untuk saat ini.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke pun lari dari peperangan. Tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"MATI KAU MATA EMPAT! SHANAROO!" Sakura bersiap dengan tinjunya.

"KAU YANG AKAN MATI PINK ! HEAAAAAAAH!" Karin juga bersiap menghajar Sakura.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan ! MOKUTON NO JUTSU!" Yamato mencoba menghentikan Karin dan Sakura dengan lemen kayunya.

"KUTEBAS SAMPAI HABIS KAU NANAS!" Suigetsu sudah mengarahkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto pun menyerang Suigetsu dengan rasengannya.

"HUAHAHAHA! SIAPA YANG MAU KUBUNUH ?!" Juugo pun sudah berubah ke mode pembunuh.

"HADAPI AKU!" Sai bersiap menantang Juugo dengan jutsunya.

DUAK DUAK BLAR DUAR BLETAK PRANG TRING!

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR…..

Mereka semua pun terkapar tak berdaya karena ulah mereka sendiri.

"Ugh...sakit.." gumam Karin. "Suigetsu, Juugo! Daijoubu?!" Karin mencoba menyingkirkan reruntuhan batu dari tubuh Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Daijoubu, Karin.." ucap Juugo sambil mencoba duduk.

Sementara Suigetsu malah celingukan. "Mana Sasuke?"

"Ehhh?" seru Karin dan Juugo secara bersamaan.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sai? Daijoubu ka?" tanya Yamato khawatir.

"Uhh..itai.." gumam Naruto sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Umm. Ano, Sasuke wa, doko?" ucap Sai perlahan karena ia menyadari hilangnya Sasuke.

Sakura, Naruto, dan Yamato jadi celingukan mencari Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN !" teriak Sakura dengan lebaynya ala sinetron di TV-TV zaman sekarang.

.

.

_Di hutan lain.._

"Jadi, sebaiknya kita berpencar. Kalau besama terus, kita tak akan menemukan bunga langka itu sebelum malam." kata Shikamaru sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya kau benar Shikamaru. Tsunade-sama pasti akan marah besar. Dan malam ini aku juga ingin makan barbeque yang banyak. Jika misi ini tak selesai tepat waktu, bisa gagal rencanaku." ucap Chouji sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sexy itu.

"Hoy Chouji! Dipikiranmu hanya makan, makan, dan makan! Tidakkah kau bosan?" omel Ino pada Chouji yang selalu saja mengeluhkan soal makan.

"Biarkan saja! Apa masalahmu Ino?" balas Chouji yang tak terima dengan perkataan Ino.

"Eeh? Kau berani ya!" bentak Ino.

"Cukup! Ino kau ke utara, Chouji kau ke selatan, dan aku akan ke barat! 3 jam lagi kita akan berkumpul di sini. Ok?" perintah Shikamaru.

"Hai...hai…" jawab Ino dan Chouji malas-malasan.

Mereka pun berpencar dan mencari bunga langka yang Tsunade perintahkan.

_Sementara itu..._

_Di tempat yang tak jauh dari sana.._

**Sasuke POV**

Hufh..

Untunglah aku bisa kabur dari kekacauan itu. Aku bisa mati jika terus berada di antara Karin dan Sakura yang sedang marah itu. Apalagi Sakura. Dia sungguh sangat mengerikan.

Hmm..

Sepertinya aku memang lebih baik sendiri. Seorang shinobi tangguh tidak butuh kekasih! Ya . Tidak butuh!

Orochimaru saja tidak punya kekasih dan dia...

Dia mati mengenaskan. Hiks..hiks..

Ternyata kekasih memang penting.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke terus berjalan kedepan dengan tatapan kosong yang menyedihkan.

Ia tetap merenungi nasib jomblonya yang menurutnya sangat memprihatinkan.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada setangkai bunga unik dengan mahkota berwarna biru muda berbentuk bintang.

"Wow..bunga apa itu?" gumam Sasuke sambil mendekati bunga itu.

Perlahan ia mendekati bunga itu. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memetik bunga tersebut.

Namun, ketika ia akan memetik bunga unik itu, ternyata yang ia pegang adalah tangan seorang perempuan yang mencoba memetik bunga itu juga.

"Eh?"

Mereka berdua sama sama terkejut ketika tangan mereka malah berpegangan.

"Sa..Sasuke...?" seru perempuan itu.

"I..Ino?" kata Sasuke yang juga terkejut karena gadis itu adalah Ino, teman masa kecilnya juga.

"Ka..kau? Benar-benar Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ino dengan wajah blushing. Ia gugup sekali.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandangi Ino.

**Sasuke POV**

Ino. Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis penjual bunga yang merupakan sahabat Sakura yang dulu sempat bertengkar dengan Sakura karena memperebutkan diriku.

Gadis centil, bawel, dan agresif ini memang sangat menyukaiku juga.

Dia juga sangat cantik seperti Sakura dan sekarang dia benar-benar Sexy melebihi Karin.

Semua yang ada pada diri Sakura dan Karin ada pada diri Ino.

Tunggu,

Ino muncul disaat aku sedang galau.

Jangan-jangan..

Dialah jawabannya.

Ya!

Ino!

Dialah gadis yang pantas menjadi kekasihku.

Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Sakura, tapi aku yakin cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa. Seperti cintaku pada Karin.

Yosh.

Sudah kuputuskan.

Aku memilih...

INO!

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." Ino melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Eh? Iya?" Sasuke pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Daijoubu? Aku bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disi-" ucapan Ino terpotong karena...

"Sa..Sasuke..?" Ino kaget ketika Sasuke memeluknya. Wajahnya pun kini semerah tomat. Begitupun dengan wajah Sasuke.

"A..ap..pa yang k..kau la-"

"Sshh...diamlah Ino. Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino.

"ke..kenapa? Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang masih didekap Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia membulatkan tekadnya lalu berkata...

"Aku menyukaimu Ino. Jadilah pacarku"

"Haaaaah?" Ino jawdrop selebar lebarnya. "K..kau..kau..kau..aaah~" Ino pingsan dipelukan Sasuke.

"Loh? Ino? Ino? Kau kenapa Ino?" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino yang kesadarannya sedang hilang itu.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, 9 pasang mata tengah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, shikamaru, dan Chouji yang entah kenapa mereka bisa ada di tempat itu.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Sasukey..."

Sasuke mendengar suara lembut Sakura dan Karin dengan nada manja yang mendayu dayu. Namun, Sasuke tau. Itu adalah nada MEMATIKAN.

Perlahan Sasuke menoleh ke arah mereka berdua sambil menelan ludahnya.

Benar saja, kedua wanita itu tersenyum manis penuh arti.

"H..hai..Sakura..Karin.." sapa Sasuke setengah ngeri.

"DASAR! COWOK PLAYBOY SIALAN ! RASAKAN INI...!" bentak Sakura dan Karin bersamaan.

BAK BIK BUK BAK BIK BUK BAK BIK BUK

BAK BIK BUK BAK BIK BUK BAK BIK BUK

BAK BIK BUK BAK BIK BUK BAK BIK BUK

TUINGGGGGGGGGG…..

Sasuke terlempar jauh hingga terlihat seolah ditelan oleh langit.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"Ino.. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Chouji yang sedang memangku Ino..

"Eh? Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, ketua Yamato, dan..." Ino tak mengenali Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu.

"Karin." kata Karin.

"Juugo." kata Juugo.

"Suigetsu.. Nona cantik." kata Suigetsu sambil tersenyum genit.

"Umm.. Sasuke mana?" tanya Ino polos.

"Entahlah.." jawab Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Lupakan dia.." tambah Karin dengan wajah galaknya.

"Eh?" Ino jadi bingung.

.

.

_Di tempat lain.. Di dekat Markas Akatsuki.._

"Itachi-san.. Bersiaplah.. Ketua sudah memanggil kita." ucap Kisame pada Itachi yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon.

"Hn..aku tau..tunggulah sebentar. Aku lelah," jawab Itachi sambil memejamkan matanya.

TUINGGGG...

BLEDERR…...!.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kisame yang terkejut melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh.

Singg.. Itachi langsung mengaktifkan sharinggannya.

"I..itu.. Sasuke!" kata Itachi dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi sekarang saatnya ya?" ucap Kisame sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hn..mungkin." Itachi bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap menghadapi adiknya itu.

Sasuke pun kini telah terlihat karena kepulan asap efek jatuhnya dia telah memudar. Kini Sasuke pun bangkit dengan keadaan yang... eeww.. mengenaskan. Kini ia menatap Itachi yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya cukup kebencian untuk mengalahkanku adik kecilku yang bodoh." ucap Itachi dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

Sasuke diam.

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Eh?

Berkaca-kaca?

"Huaaaaaaaa Nii-san ... Aku mau punya pacaaaaaar!" Sasuke menangis menjerit-jerit sambil melompat ke arah Itachi dan memeluknya.

"Eh?" Itachi dan Kisame kaget.

Itachi melirik ke arah Kisame dengan wajah aneh.

Kisame malah mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku tidak ikutan. Urus saja adikmu."

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huffhhh akhirnya selesai juga fic humor pertama Ame.. Arigatou Minna-san yang udah mau baca fic yang Ame buat… Ame tunggu reviewnya ya dan sampai ketemu di fic Ame lainnya ^^ Jaa ne~

Oh iya, fic ini ada sekuelnya loh.. judulnya 'Si Cantik Berambut Pirang'. Check in my profile ya minna-san Arigatou gozaimasu :D

.

.

.

.

.

Review kalian penyemangat Ame ^^


End file.
